


Frozen sorcerer

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cute Stephen, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Hand Massage, Hurt Stephen Strange, Kissing, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Soup, Stephen needs a hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a great boyfriend, mild hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: A nearly frozen Stephen appears at Tony's place, lucky for him Tony uses the chance to take care of him.





	Frozen sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> This is the product of me freezing at work these past week and more, while I was doing that I thought of how cute it would be if Tony had to take care of a nearly frozen Stephen. 
> 
> Hope you like it.  
> Comments are always appreciated. ^_^

He heard the familiar sizzling sound of an open portal coming from behind him and felt his lips tugging into a soft smile before he said,

“What's up doc?”

When he got no answer Tony stopped his tinkering and turned around to greet the probably annoyed sorcerer. What he saw made his jaw drop in surprise and despite the sympathetic pang in his chest he couldn't stop the words from falling through his lips,

“Did Wong send you to the north pole to cool off?” but the joke passed over Stephen's head bringing out a frown on Tony's face.

Stephen was shaking and shivering, beautiful blue eyes looking lost in space, face deadly pale, his body completely covered in frost that reached the cloak which was trying to shake it off of itself.

Tony knew that overwhelming his lover wouldn't help the situation but his inner need to take care of and protect the people he loved was strong enough to force him into action.

He carefully walked towards Stephen until he was standing close enough to feel the cold radiating out of him then he gently reached out to hold his face flinching when he felt the chill seeping through his skin.

“Stephen...you're an icicle.”

The slow eye roll and the way he leaned into Tony's touch told him that Stephen was barely holding himself awake. 

“FRIDAY...start the water in the big tub, a few degrees over zero.” then he turned at his lover and gently pulled him until he was practically carrying him before he said,

“Don't worry honey. I'm going to unfreeze you then warm you up nicely. After all we can only have one icicle and that's Cap.”

Hearing no reply he chuckled when he saw the cloak flying around in order to warm itself up, but when he took a look at his lover who was heavily leaning at his side his smile dropped.

“Hey...Steph..open those stunning eyes for me...come on love you can't sleep before you're warm enough.”

His words had barely any effect, but he was rewarded with Stephen's ice cold face pressed into his neck and hands barely holding on.

That was when Tony remembered that his lover's magical hands tended to ache when the weather was bad, his heart clenched painfully when he imagined how much they ached at the moment.

Somehow after lots of stupid jokes and almost tripping on their feet twice they stumbled into the bathroom.

There Tony immediately sat Stephen on the toilet seat the sorcerer's silence too loud in his ears before he quickly worked on getting him undressed.

“Dammit...how do you...even put this on..” 

He finally sorta cracked the way of unwrapping and unbuckling the many knots and clasps and whatever they were called letting out a relieved sigh,

“Thank God I'm a genius.” 

Now he had a tall, lean, shivering and of course gloriously naked sorcerer hugging his waist, face pressed in Tony's belly like a little kid the cold making him squirm. He was so adorable, but Tony didn't dare to say that out loud instead he ran his fingertips through Stephen's icy hair smiling when he nuzzled into his belly probably seeking warmth.

“Come on frosty, it's time to melt that ice and bring some color on those sharp cheekbones.” then he added,

“FRIDAY be a dear and turn the water temperature to match Stephen's.”

“Should I increase the temperature in intervals of five minutes ?”

“You learn fast sweetheart, make sure to do that until his body temperature turns back to normal.”

Even though he basically got no help from the frozen sorcerer Tony managed to put him in the tub, long limbs almost reaching the end of it before he felt Stephen's body slowly beginning to relax.

Then he bend forward to kiss a chilled forehead then a soft kiss on a equally chilly cheek before he quietly said in Stephen's ear,

“You stay here honey I need to do something while you unfreeze, I'll be right back.” 

The barely there whine that passed through his lover's lips almost changed his mind, but even though he wanted nothing more than wrap his arms around him and warm him there was something else he could do to help.

“I'll just get you something warm to drink, a soup or a cup of hot chocolate and before you notice I'll be back. Try not to fall asleep.” 

Let not be said that Tony Stark was bad at cooking because he was,but even he could put together an edible bowl of soup, an instant one of course.

In a record time he was at the bathroom smiling at Stephen's relaxed posture, his eyes half closed, a lovely flush on his cheeks as he was almost completely under the now steaming water.

“Getting comfy are we? I'm feeling a little bit jealous right now.” he joked and put the tray with the soup on the floor freeing his hands to gently caress Stephen's hair and face.

The content half smile on Stephen's face was enough to put Tony's worried mind at ease before he remembered the soup. 

Slowly he sat next to the tub, carefully took the bowl in one hand a spoon in the other and said,

“Stephen..come on honey, open that pretty mouth of yours.”

By the look in Stephen's wide and surprised eyes he didn't expect for Tony to actually feed him.

“I..can do it myself...I'm..” but Tony didn't let him finish the sentence he couldn't allow for Stephen to feel useless so he smirked before he said,

“I wanna do something nice for a change, you always look after me, let me do the same for you...this once.” he flashed his best puppy eyes look added a pleading pout just in case and when he saw the famous eye roll he knew he had won.

Stephen finished the soup a lot faster than Tony expected and he looked ready to pass out of exhaustion but he kept himself sharp just enough for Tony to wrap him in a fluffy bathrobe and guide him towards their bedroom.

There he helped him get dressed in a pair of super soft pajamas that were suspiciously looking like the ironman suit and Tony rushed to put his lover in bed before he noticed it. 

When Stephen was sitting comfortably covered in more blankets he really needed Tony took one look at him and chuckled.

“You needed to freeze to spend the night here. I think I should thank Wong for that.”

“Don't be melodramatic Tony, I...”

But when Tony placed his hands on his cheeks he whispered,

“I'm sorry for not being around lately...been so busy. Thanks for caring for me love.”

“Is that you talking or the ice froze your sass ?” 

“I should ask you the same.”

Stephen's soft chuckles reminded Tony of how much he missed the sorcerer and how cold his nights were without him.

“Oh I'm easy to read. I get a chance to put you in my bed I sure as hell am going to use it.” rewarding him with a blinding smirk just to be pulled by his hoodie and kissed senseless. 

Even though it was a mindblowing kiss he still noticed Stephen's mild flinch before he hid his hands under the blankets.

Then he got an idea, one more small thing before he would pull his lover in his arms the way he longed to do the past few weeks.

“ That was...wow. But your hands must feel lonely...” he gently pulled out Stephen's hands and gave each one of them a feather like kiss completely ignoring the look Stephen was sending to him.

“Have I told you how much I love your hands?”

“You have...can you not..”

“Not nearly enough” then he took out a small bottle out of the drawer from the bedside table, poured a small amount in his palm and carefully started massaging Stephen's hands.

“Tony...”

“It's still me in case you've been wandering, but lately my hands had been hurting so I made a special mix of oils to ease the pain. And I need to practice my skills, also my hands need to work on soft things too...Pepper has been complaining about how rough they are...” then he stage whispered,

“I think she believes that I'm doing that on purpose so I don't get to shake peoples hands. Can you believe that ? I..” his rambling was interrupted by a soft,

“Love...” and a unbelievably fond and filled with love eyes that almost stopped his heartbeat before he asked,

“What?”

“You're rambling again. It's putting me to sleep.” he joked and Tony saw the exit he had been offered so he kindly took it.

“Awww thanks love. That's the whole purpose of it, it seemed that my voice is so awesome it can put you to sleep.”

He was rewarded with a soft kiss and even softer,

“I wouldn't mind falling asleep while listening to you.”

Even if he tried Tony couldn't will away the blush from warming up his cheeks so he just focused on the massage.

The silence was pleasant while Tony was lovingly taking care of Stephen's hands, so when he finished he was surprised to see that his lover was asleep.

Acting like he was holding something precious Tony carefully tucked him under the covers and quickly prepared himself for bed before he joined him.

It seemed that Stephen wasn't completely asleep because the next thing he knew he had a sleepy sorcerer cuddling at his side searching for extra warmth.

A quiet 'missed you' was whispered in Tony's collarbone and he couldn't resist kissing the forehead that was hidden in his neck before he pulled his lover as close as possible into his arms.

“Missed you too, go to sleep honey, love you.”

He immediately felt Stephen's body let go of any tension and relax muttering a sleepy 'love you' before he fell asleep. 

Tony gave him another forehead kiss, allowing his overworked body and mind to relax at the thought of having his love close and safe and just like that he fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
